In some methods of applying seed or other crop inputs to a field, a trench is opened for introduction of the crop input or inputs. In many applications, the configuration of the trench is agronomically important. Thus there is a need in the art for systems, methods and apparatus for effectively creating a trench having an improved configuration, as well as for improved product placement in or near the trench.